Hell's Kitchen
by clairebear97
Summary: We all know that Eve is bad at cooking, but is she so bad that she could kill one of her housemates? Just a bit of fun, sorry if this offends anyone with a nut allergy or anything! Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

I'd just arrived home from a long shift at common grounds and i was exhausted and sick of my jerk of a vampire boss, Oliver. I swear if Common Grounds wasn't such good pay, i would barge right into his office and quit right there and then. Ugh, i just wanted to get home and sleep through tomorrow, so i wouldn't have to go back to that hellhole. Thank god, it wasn't my turn to cook tonight.

I jogged up to the front porch of the Glass House and opened the door with my key, kicking it open.

"Yo!" I yelled, "anyone here?".

No answer, typical.

Claire was in work, Shane; i never knew where the hell he was and i knew for a fact that Mike didn't have any guitar lessons today, so my best guess was the boys were still asleep. Lazy asses.

I waited about 15 minutes, but no one ever came downstairs, so with a sigh, i decided to start with dinner. Hmm maybe i'd try that new recipe i saw on TV the other day? I looked really posh, i bet Mike would be impressed and Shane, well it would be nice to prove to him that i _can cook. _Yeah, i'll make walnut soup.

* * *

**_30 minutes later..._**

As i was stirring the soup, Mike padded into the kitchen, yawning with a major bed head, yet he still managed to rock that look, he flashed me that rock-star smile that his fans fainted over and he was **all mine.** I flashed him a big grin in response, until i remembered that i was mad at him.

"Hey, babe", he said, coming over to kiss me lightly on the lips, but i pulled away, sulking. I knew it was childish but i couldn't help it.

He pulled back, staring at me, confused, "What's up?"

"What's up, huh?" i answered, just as Shane came around the corner, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, zombie boy! I have a bone to pick with you too!"

He held his hands up in a mock surrender, "Why? What have i done now?!"

I pointed at them both, "You guys were supposed to make dinner, but where were you when i arrived home? Sleeping, that's where" I crossed my arms and gave them my best evil glare.

"So, i took matters into my own hands" I said, gesturing towards the pot on the stove.

Shane and Michael eyed it warily, "Uh, what is it?", Shane asked, opening the pot, "looks like puke"

I slapped his arm, "It's hazelnut soup, Jackass"

The boys glanced at each other, trying not to laugh, thinking i didn't see it but i did.

I threw a tea towel at them, "Hey! No soup for you!"

"Good", Shane chuckled

I chucked the tea towel harder this time, aiming for his head, but he neatly dodged it and disappeared into the living room to kill zombies, most likely.

Sighing, i turned back to the stove and Michael came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm not that bad, am i"? I asked

He laughed, "Eve, honey, no offense or anything but you could kill one of us if you're not careful"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah well, you're lucky you're so hot otherwise i'd shove a stake so far up your ass, you'd have to get it surgically removed"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, "Hello?" Claire called.

"In the kitchen, Claire Bear!", I shouted back

She entered the kitchen and put her backpack down by the table, "Hey guys"

Mike pointed to the bowl,smirking "Eve cooked"

Claire raised one eyebrow at me and then went to the stove to investigate. God, what the hell was this? CSI?

Finally, satisfied, she closed the lid, "That actually looks really nice, Eve!"

"Hey, don't look so surprised", I laughed as Shane re-entered the room and kissed Claire's hair ,"Let's eat!"

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I have complete writer's block on my other story, 'Moving On' and i had this fluffy little idea. I know this chapter is boring, but i'm just setting the scene etc. Yeah, so you know the drill, read and review! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ON MY OTHER STORIES I NEVER GOT MANY REVIEWS AND IT MAKES ME REALLY SAD AND I LOSE CONFIDENCE IN MY WRITING :''( SO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once the soup was dishing into everyone's bowls, I sat down and we all began eating; Shane and Michael inhaling it and me and Claire taking little sips.

"S'good, Eve", Shane mumbled over a mouthful of soup

"thanks", I grinned

He smiled me a toothy grin, showing me all the food in his mouth. God, what a pig

"Shane! Gross!" I shouted at him

Mike smiled at me from across the table, "yeah, I guess you are a good cook after all"

"Thank you", I said smugly, and we continued to eat in silence.

About half way through her bowl, Claire started to eat slower and slower until she eventually put her spoon down.

I looked at her, "what's the matter Claire bear? Don't you like it?"

"No", she shook her head, "I'm just not feeling well that's all, I think I might go lie down on the sofa or something"

"oh, well okay I'll come join you in a minute", I smiled at her kindly, she did look kinda pale.

She smiled weakly and walked off to the living room

Shane put his bowl down and got up, "I think I might go and check on her", he said and walked off

It was just me and Mike left at the table

"I hope your cooking didn't kill her", Mike laughed

"Oh, haha your so funny", I said sarcastically, getting up to put my bowl in the sink, "Oh and by the way, you and Shane are definitely washing up tonight"

Mike sighed, "fine but later okay? Come on, let's watch TV , he said and grabbed me hand leading me into the living room.

We found Shane and Claire curled up on the sofa, with Claire snuggled into Shane's chest, looking pale and scratching her arms and neck vigorously.

I sat down next to her, "Hey, Claire bear, how ya feeling?" I asked her

She looked up at me, "Um, okay I guess I just feel kinda funny"

"Well, do you have a fever?", I placed my hand on her forehead, "Gee, Claire honey you're burning up! Lie down, I'll get you a drink!"

I made my way over to the kitchen and got a diet coke out of the fridge. I was kinda worried about Claire, she never got sick and even when she did, she never complained, she must be feeling pretty crappy if she admits she feels ill. I grabbed the coke and made my way back to the living room and handed the drink to Claire, and then made myself comfortable next to Mike on the other sofa and we all watched some weird cartoon on TV for a while.

About 5 minutes into the cartoon, Claire's breathing stated to get a bit labored and we were all getting a bit worried, but she kept insisting she was fine, until it got to a point where she was finding it very difficult to draw in a breath. She gasped desperately as Shane rubbed he back, trying to calm her down.

I didn't know what to do, I'd never seen her like this before. I thought through all the possible options in my head; panic attack or asthma, but I knew Claire didn't have asthma and we were just eating dinner, so she was pretty calm. I felt useless and to be honest, Shane and Michael weren't much help either, we were all confused as how to help her.

Mike looked at me worriedly "Maybe try and get a paper bag or something?" he suggested

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a small brown paper bag and placed it around Claire lip's.

"It's okay, Claire. Deep breaths, come on". But her breathing didn't seem to improve; if anything it got worse.

Claire pushed the bag away from her mouth, by this time she was turning deep red due to lack of oxygen, "Eve", she gasped, "I…. can't…breathe…my throat" She stopped to gasp again.

Shane crouched down beside her, "What about your throat, Claire? This is important, Claire"

She couldn't answer, she just carried on wheezing and gasping, but then Mikey grabbed her mouth and held it open forcefully.

"Michael, what the hell", I asked

"Her tongue is swelling", he said in a serious tone, "we have to get her to the hospital right now"

"What?!" Both me and Shane shouted at him. The hospital, what was happening to my Claire Bear?!

"I think she's in _anaphylactic shock_ , let's go"

He ran out the room and grabbed the keys and Shane and I grabbed Claire off the sofa, but she swayed dangerously and then suddenly slumped into my arms, unconscious.

"Claire? Shane called "Claire?" there was no response. Shit

"Mikey!" I called, "Mike, call an ambulance!"

I stayed with Claire, as I heard Mike on the phone to the ambulance service, holding her hand.

God, I'd never been so scared in my life. I couldn't lose her,she was my best friend, I don't know what I would do if i she was...gone.

Michael crouched down beside me, "they're on their way", he said, stroking my arm in an attempt to comfort me.

Shane was still trying to get Claire to wake, in vain.

I nestled into Michael's shoulder and just hoped for the best.

* * *

**A/N: OOH what do you think caused Claire's reaction? Ha-ha have you worked it out yet? Don't worry, Claire isn't going to die, this is meant to have humor so she won't die. Sorry if I got any details wrong, I know nothing about nut allergies whatsoever, and I got this info online but surprisingly there wasn't much info online Oh well! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell was taking them so long? It had been about an hour since we got to the hospital and we were still waiting for news on Claire. Michael returned from the cafeteria with cups of coffee handing me one but i put in down on the table, my hands shaking and moved onto his lap.

I had been so terrified when she'd collapsed, but she seemed to improve when the paramedics gave her oxygen. I was sitting down, grasping Michael's hand tightly, as he stroked my hair and Shane was pacing back and forth, sighing every now and then. We were all on edge, waiting for some good news, _any new_s on our Claire Bear.

All of a sudden, the doctor entered the waiting room through the double doors and called, "Claire Danvers"

I leaped out of Michael's lap to my feet and rushed to him, "That's us! Is she okay? What happened?", I rushed

"She is now, she's resting. It's lucky you got her in when you did, her throat was almost closed completely shut when she arrived".

I grabbed at Michael arms, tears streaming down my face, oh my god she must have been so scared and we didn't do anything to help her! We thought it was a freaking panic attack for god's sake!

"Well, can we see her", Shane asked worriedly

"Yes, she's in room 22.."

She'd barely finished her sentence before we were bolting down the corridor and came to a halt outside Claire's room.

I slowly opened the door to find Claire propped up against the pillows of her bed, smiling slightly at us as we rushed in.

"Hey", she smiled

I rushed forward to grab her hand, "Oh my god,Claire bear don't scare me like that again!"

She blushed, "Sorry, guys"

Michael and Shane both pulled up a chair and sat either side of Claire's bed, Shane leaned in to kiss Claire's hair.

"What happened, Claire" Michael voice the question that had been swirling round all of her brains

Claire shrugged, "I went into anaphylactic shock, but i don't know why, they're still doing tests"

All of a sudden, Claire's doctor entered the room, his arms laden with stacks of paperwork, she looked down at the papers thoughtfully before speaking,

"Well, Claire it seems you had a severe allergic reaction to nuts" she told Claire, "Could you think what may have caused it?"

I felt all eyes turn to look at me, what the hell? Why was everyone staring at me? How was i supposed to know why Claire...Oh my God...I made...

"Walnut Soup" I cringed, looking up at Claire, embarrassed, "Claire, i'm so sorry, i nearly killed you!"

The doctor smiled at me sympathetically, "Claire, here is your epipen and i suggest that you all learn how to use it also, just in case", she said gesturing at Michael,Shane and I, we all nodded.

The minute the doctor was gone, Shane burst into a loud, manic laugh, i glared at him unimpressed. Ass.

I expected this from Shane, but what i saw next surprised me, i looked up to find Claire pressing her lips together, trying to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape and Michael smirking at me.

I could feel my face turning a bright red and i moved to sit in the chair at the corner of the room, my arms folded.

Claire's laughter stopped and she looked at me, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Aww, Eve come on!"

I slowly peered up at my roommates, at Claire watching me sympathetically, Michael smiling kindly and Shane clutching his sides, gasping and suddenly a giggle escaped my lips, then another and another until I was crying with laughter and my sides ached.

"Well, i did warn you!", Michael gasped

Shane joined in, "Haha, i knew you were bad but you nearly killed Claire ha!"

I attempted to slow my laughter, taking deep breaths, "Well, i learnt one thing today... that i will never ever cook dinner again!"

"Here, here!", Shane yelled and we all toasted with our plastic coffee cups.

THE END!


	4. Chapter 4

Just to clarify I own NOTHING! All belongs to Rachel Caine she is the best writer in the world!


End file.
